The present invention relates to a wall mounting organizer, and more particularly to such a wall mounting organizer, which comprises pockets of different sizes for holding small items, detachable small bags for holding personal items, and a detachable dirty clothes collecting bag for collecting dirty clothes.
In our daily life, we may use different containers means, such as storage boxes, cabinets, baskets, organizers, and etc. to hold different things. Various wall-mounting organizers are well known and have appeared on the market. These wall mounting organizers are commonly made of cloth or plastic sheet material, having pockets and bags of different sizes at the front side wall of the mounting base thereof for holding documents, newspapers, magazines, hair and body care products, clothes, etc. The pockets and bags are not detachable because they are fixedly fastened to the mounting base by stitches or a heat-sealing apparatus. Further, when picking up collected dirty clothes from the bag at the mounting base, the user must insert the hand into the bag and then take collected dirty clothes out of the bag with the fingers. It is not hygienic to grasp dirty clothes directly with the hand.